Kurogari Sannan
Kurogari Sannan (Kanji: 黒雁, 三男; English: Black Goose, Third Child), more commonly known by his nicknames of Enkō (Kanji: 炎紅; English: Flame Crimson) and Flame Crimson (Romaji: Furēmu Kurimuzon; Kana: フレーム・クリムゾン), is a minor character of Spartan Academy X. He is a former assassin of Moros. He is also a student of Class 1-E in U.A. High School. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships Asahi Hisaya Enko is a stranger to Asahi Hisaya, but Hisaya is NOT a stranger to Enko. This is because Enko is the Moros assassin whom assassinated Genji Eri by hitting Eri with a car and then framing another man for the act. Enko is aware of the fact that he is responsible for Hisaya deciding to become a hero, and Enko is guilt-stricken by his awareness of such. Enko would like to apologize to Hisaya for his assassination of Eri, but Enko is perfectly aware of how such an apology would be taken by someone as emotional and wrathful as Hisaya and so he wisely abstains from doing so. Genzou Asuka Surprisingly, in spite of Enko's status as a former member of Moros, Genzou Asuka and Enko are close friends with one another. This is because Genzou is the one who convinced and helped Enko to get out of Moros. Shohi Henka Initially, Shōhi Henka and Enko were naught but friends. Enko mistook Shōhi for a pretty BOY and — while under that assumption — hitted on Shōhi. After Shōhi corrected Enko, Enko decided to befriend Shōhi rather than woo Shōhi and then proceeded to pester Shōhi until she accepted his friendship. But later, after Enko and Shōhi go to know one another better and fought against the Sixers with one another, Enko and Shōhi decided to enter a romantic but explicitly non-sexual relationship with one another. Notably, in spite of how close Shōhi and him have become, Enko has yet to disclose his past as an assassin of Moros to Shōhi. In fact, BECAUSE of how close Shōhi and him have become, Enko has taken measures to distance himself from Moros even more than before. As Enko does not want to cause Shōhi to be associated with Moros. Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Stamina: * Enhanced Strength: Fighting Styles and Martial Arts * Hokuto Gaken (Kanji: 北斗・鵝拳; English: North Dipper Domesticated Goose Fist) - Is a martial art that Enko devised as an emulation of Hokuto Shinken. Like Hokuto Shinken, it foregoes external damage in favor of internal damage. ** Hashizenken (Kanji: 嘴然拳; English: Beak-like Fist) - Is a maneuver in Hokuto Gaken where Enko will punch his target with an Archflame-enshrouded fist in order to inject the Archflame into the target and thereby subject the target's internal organs to a chemical burn. *** Senbatahata (Kana: 千ばたはた; English: Thousand Flaps) - Is a maneuver in Hokuto Gaken where Enko will subject his target to a 1000 Hashizenkens in less than 10 seconds. ** Kaeru (Kanji: 孵る; English: Hatch) - Is a maneuver in Hokuto Gaken where Enko will punch his target with an Archflame-enshrouded fist in order to inject the Archflame into the target and thereby utilize the Archflame to catalyze the target's internal organs into undergoing an explosion that will blow the target apart. * Nanto Ganken (Kanji: 南斗・雁拳; English: South Dipper Wild Goose Fist) - Is a martial art that Enko devised as an emulation of Nanto Seiken. Like Nanto Seiken, it foregoes internal damage in favor of external damage. ** Eiyokuken (Kanji: 鋭翼拳; English: Sharp Wing Fist) - Is a maneuver in Nanto Ganken where Enko will enshroud either of his hands in an Archflame that catalyzes air into a razor-sharp gale and then lacerate his target by chopping his target with his Archflame-enshrouded hand. *** Ganno Senyoku (Kanji: 雁の千翼; English: Thousand Wings of the Wild Goose) - Is a maneuver in Nanto Ganken where Enko will enshroud either of his hands in an Archflame that catalyzes air into a thousand razor-sharp gales and then lacerate his target by chopping his target with his Archflame-enshrouded hand. ** Tobigariken (Kanji: 飛び雁拳; English: Flying Wild Goose Fist) - Is a maneuver in Nanto Ganken where Enko will enshroud either of his hands in an Archflame that catalyzes air into a razor-sharp gale and then launch a razor-sharp gale at his target by swinging his Archflame-enshrouded hand in the direction of his target. *** Sentobigari (Kanji: 千飛び雁;' 'English:' Thousand Flying Wild Geese') - Is a maneuver in Nanto Ganken where Enko will enshroud both of his hands in an Archflame that catalyzes air into a razor-sharp gale and then launch a thousand razor-sharp gales at his target by repeatedly swinging his Archflame-enshrouded hands in the direction of his target. Quirk Main Article: Archflame * Archflame (Romaji: Āchifurēmu; Kana: アーチフレーム) - Is an Emitter-type quirk which allows Enko to generate and manipulate a flame that is able to bypass an individual's immunity or resistance to heat due to the fact that it inflicts chemical burns rather than thermal burns. Trivia * His theme is Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users